


Broken Valentine

by MissCactus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Family, Lisanna is a good sister, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: C'était une vue à laquelle personne n'était habitué, voir l'habituelle rayonnante Mirajane perdre son sourire au fil des jours, la voir soupirer lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne la regardait.





	Broken Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'événement Games de Ann-san (les mots en gras sont les mots obligatoires à mettre). Je pense que je suis bien passée à côté du thème qui était chocolat, mais je finis par ressortir avec un OS sur un couple que j'adore donc je pense que je gagne un peu au change ! C'est aussi la première histoire que j'écris sur Fairy Tail, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop catastrophique :)

 Tout le monde avait remarqué que l'excitation due à la Saint-Valentin qui approchait était présente depuis un bon mois déjà. Il n'était pas rare de voir les magasins faire des promotions à cette période de l'année, les parents qui essayaient déjà de trouver quelqu'un pour qui garder leurs enfants afin d'avoir une soirée romantique à deux ou encore les adolescents et jeunes adultes qui étaient plus qu'excitées à l'idée de fêter ce jour accompagné de la personne aimée pour la première fois.

Pendant longtemps, Mirajane avait été aussi excitée que les autres. Pas parce qu'elle passait cette fête avec quelqu'un, mais parce qu'elle adorait voir ses proches se rapprocher de ceux qu'ils aimaient et prendre leur courage à deux mains pour les inviter à passer une soirée ensemble. Elle adorait lorsqu'ils venaient la voir pour lui demander des conseils qu'elle leur donnait avec grand plaisir, même si elle-même sortait rarement avec d'autres hommes.

C'était la chose que Mirajane aimait le plus durant cette fête ; être en première ligne pour admirer ces rapprochements si romantiques.

Cependant, bien qu'elle eut été autrefois ravie de voir l'atmosphère se charger d'amour, cette année était bien différente des autres. Voir Levy rassembler des dizaines de livres de cuisine pour trouver la recette parfaite pour ses chocolats qu'elle tenait à confectionner elle-même, prenant des notes sur absolument tout les bouts de papiers qu'elle croisait – allant jusqu'à gribouiller sur un bout de sa **tapisserie** avant d'essayer de tout gommer en vain lorsqu'elle réalisait son erreur – ou encore remarquer que la plupart des filles ne cessaient d'embêter Natsu dont le visage prenait la même couleur que ses cheveux car elles savaient qu'il allait enfin passer la journée avec Grey ne la réjouissait pas autant qu'avant.

En fait, c'était tout à fait le contraire.

Elle avait beau sourire, taquiner Natsu et donner des conseils à Levy, le coeur n'y était pas. Plus les jours passaient, plus le jour J se rapprochait et plus son angoisse l'empêchait de dormir. C'était une vue à laquelle personne n'était habitué, voir l'habituelle rayonnante Mirajane perdre son sourire au fil des jours, la voir soupirer lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne la regardait.

La raison était toute simple, évidente même. Mirajane était à son tour tombée amoureuse.

C'était un garçon dont l'apparence en effrayait plus d'un, quelqu'un dont le comportement éloignait tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui, un homme dont un simple regard pouvait vous donner des cauchemars pendant une semaine entière. Ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, elle-même n'en faisait sûrement pas partie, mais elle pouvait être fière de se considérer comme une de ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux.

Luxus Dreyar était une personne que les gens évitaient, personne n'essayait vraiment de s'en rapprocher, mais elle avait décidé de se moquer de tout ce qu'on lui disait pour apprendre à le connaître. Ce qu'elle avait découvert sous ses airs de boss de **mafia** était une personne qui avait certes un caractère bien spécial, mais aussi un homme loyal et qui chérissait ses amis plus que tout, même s'il ne l'avouerait certainement sous aucune torture.

Elle ne regrettait aucunement de s'être rapprochée du blond. Bien au contraire, les moments qu'elle avait passés à ses côtés, bien qu'ils aient toujours été rares, faisaient partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Elle avait tellement aimé découvrir le véritable Luxus, celui que les gens refusaient de voir, celui qui étaient si différent de ce que toutes les rumeurs racontaient. Sa seule erreur avait été de laisser ses sentiments l'emporter sur sa raison.

Mirajane était une observatrice hors pair. Elle décryptait les gens sans aucun effort, elle avait prédit le rapprochement entre Elfman et Evergreen avant même que ces deux ne se parlent réellement. Rien ne lui échappait, elle voyait au premier coup d'oeil ce que personne n'avait pu voir après de longues heures d'observation. Alors faire le lien entre le **cou** de Freed parsemé de marques rougeâtres et la couleur écarlate que prenait son visage lorsque Luxus le fixait un peu trop longtemps n'avait pas été bien compliqué.

Pourtant, malgré ses doutes, elle avait décidé de ne rien changer à son comportement. Elle se rapprochait toujours autant de Luxus, elle passait du temps à étudier avec lui, il l'invitait à boire parfois, renforçant son amitié pour elle alors que tout ce que la jeune femme désirait était qu'il arrête de renforcer les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle savait que cet amour grandissant la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle sentait la jalousie l'envahir à chaque fois qu'elle était témoin de la complicité entre Freed et lui. Elle se voilait la face, espérant qu'un jour, en se réveillant, ses sentiments auraient disparu et que son coeur arrêterait de se serrer dès qu'elle voyait les deux hommes ensemble.

Mais pour l'instant, alors qu'elle préparait ses chocolats afin qu'ils soient les plus réussis possibles, elle espérait toujours au fond pouvoir gagner l'affection de Luxus. Elle avait beau essayer d'abandonner, rien n'y faisait, sa tête était toujours remplie de lui.

« Mira-nee tu fais encore des chocolats ? » Demanda Lisanna qui venait à peine de rentrer, la surprenant. « Ah, est-ce que tu comptes les offrir à quelqu'un ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Mirajane ne put que lui offrir un rire qui, elle espérait, ne sonnerait pas aussi faux que ce qu'elle imaginait, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

« On sait toutes les deux que Natsu n'arrivera à rien faire d'ici demain... I-Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui sauve sa journée. »

La jeune femme remercia intérieurement sa petite sœur pour ne pas poser plus de questions lorsque sa voix se brisa au milieu de sa phrase et que les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Ses sanglots s'accentuèrent lorsqu'elle sentit Lisanna passer ses bras autour de sa taille et appuyer sa tête entre ses omoplates dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa. Elle comprit à quel point son erreur était grosse, à quel point cet acharnement ne faisait plus que la blesser qu'autre chose. Depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments pour Luxus, pas une seule fois elle n'avait ressenti ce que les romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle lisait décrivait. Son cœur ne battait pas la chamade, elle ne se sentait pas plus heureuse aux côtés du blond et elle n'avait pas les mains moites.

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était la douleur de savoir que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques et l'angoisse de faire le mauvais pas qui ruinerait leur amitié. L'amour qu'elle ressentait n'était pas accompagné de papillons dans son bas-ventre et de rougeurs sur ses joues. Il était accompagné de nuits où elle se torturait l'esprit sans pouvoir s'endormir et de larmes silencieuses.

Mais en sentant les bras de Lisanna se resserrer autour de sa taille elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer dans cette direction. Elle avait beau cacher ses sentiments du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle savait que sa famille avait remarqué son mal-être depuis longtemps et elle refusait de les inquiéter plus.

Elle n'était pas naïve au point de se dire qu'elle oublierait Luxus dès le lendemain et que tout se passerait comme elle l'avait prévu, bien au contraire. Cependant elle était bien décidée à reprendre les **rênes** de sa vie sentimentale en commençant par faire ces chocolats à la menthe que Grey aimait tant, sachant très bien l'état paniqué dans lequel arriverait Natsu le lendemain.

Elle garda cependant les chocolats fourrés à la **cerise** qu'elle avait préparés – les préférés de Luxus se dit-elle amèrement – pour les manger elle-même avec Lisanna qui n'avait rien prévu ce soir-là.

Elle remercia intérieurement sa sœur lorsqu'elle ne lui fit pas remarquer le goût salé des sucreries.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
